


In the Library

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Fingering, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ben and Leslie take risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

He finds her sitting at a table in an otherwise empty corner of the library. He waves at her and she waves back.

“Can you help me with this, Mr. Wyatt?”

Ben swallows and nods and goes to sit down next to her. She already has her textbook open. “I can’t get the hang of it. I know you teach History but it’s Math and you like Math right?” She asks as if she wasn’t just teasing him about being a numbers nerd the night before.

“I’ll teach you,” Ben says. “It’s my job.”

Leslie laughs at his joke and scoots her chair closer to him. “Okay, teach. teach me.” Her tone is the same one when they’re alone, and she’s aching with want.

“Okay, so you know the basics right?”

“I think so,” she says, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. “but you might want to refresh me.”

Ben quickly looks around. The area they’re in is private, no cameras, no people, but they’re still in school.

But then he feels her warm thigh underneath his hand and all thoughts about propriety go out the window.

“Okay, so what you want to do is convert the mixed number so it’s an improper fraction,” he says, sliding his hand up her leg. He scrapes his nails on her inner thigh, knowing it’ll cause her to hitch her breath. “you remember how to do that?”

“I think so,” Leslie says, and while she writes down the improper fraction, Ben runs his finger along the crease of her panties. “Like that, Mr. Wyatt?”

“Mmm, very good.” Ben says, feeling her soft outer lips. “Now do the same for the other mixed number.”

Leslie bites her lip in concentration, repeating the process as Ben traces her slit with his fingers. “I need more instruction.”

“Okay,” he says, taking his hand and sliding it into the front of her panties, “I think you’ve got this step,” he rubs circles against her clit, making her dig her fingernails into his leg, “but I think you’re overthinking it. You just have to relax and trust your instincts, Miss Knope.” He has to bite his own lip, she’s so soft and so wet and so hot and perfect it’s hard not to just fall to his knees and crawl under the table and taste her. Later, he promises himself, he’ll eat her out later.

“Now what?”

“Now,” he moves his fingers downward, gathering her wetness and bringing it back up, “now multiply the fractions.” 

She moves, allowing him to slide his finger into her. Her hand shakes as she writes, creating crooked numbers on the page. He crooks his finger, finding the spot inside her that makes her moan his name.

“No,” he says, thrusting two fingers into her while he rubs her clit with his palm, “write it out.”

Leslie drops her pencil and crushes her lips to his, making him swallow her screams. She holds on to him, fingers scraping the back of his head and pulling on the ends of his hair as she comes down. He kisses her temple, not wanting to let her go but knowing he must before someone catches them.

“My other math tutor never explained it like that.”


End file.
